


Oaths

by Zai42



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Final Battle, Gen, Sacrifice, The Heart of Aphrodite 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Azu had never intended to be the last one standing.
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151312
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	Oaths

She was never meant to be the last one left. She had always understood her lot was to die protecting her friends.

Blood ran into her eyes, and her friends fell around her, and she could not save them.

“Take it and go!” Zolf roared, glaive blazing, and Azu knew that if she left his side, she would never see him alive again.

“Zolf - ”

“You have to!” Zolf cried. Wilde was dead at his feet, eyes empty. “You have to or none of this will have mattered!”

Azu clutched the Heart of Aphrodite to her chest, and nodded, and ran.


End file.
